


森林

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 一切因缘开始的地方。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 短打&甜饼 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157
Kudos: 1





	森林

弗朗西斯做了一个梦。

他梦见秋日的英格兰大片金黄的原野，恶战后满目疮痍的小山丘，隐没在黑暗中的凋败森林，还有那个小小的孩子。他身上的绿色斗篷破烂不堪，在成堆的尸体中落满血污，但他并没有跟着败溃的军队趁夜逃入丛林，而是从地上捡起一把长斧。这样的武器对他来说过于笨重了，他不得不用两只手才能吃力地抬起来，故作镇静的神色却试图隐藏这一点。

那孩子的目光落在他身上的时候，他被那双眼睛看得心里一惊。那双眼睛像是初夏蓊郁的森林，充满野性的倔强，森林深处是无尽的未知。那是最原始、最纯粹的桀骜和不屈。

这是他记忆中第一次与亚瑟相遇。

“你杀死了我的王。”亚瑟抬起头说。他的眼圈还是红的，却看不到半星眼泪。那双碧色的眼睛望着他，麻木得辨不出悲喜。

弗朗西斯从梦中惊醒。他愣了一会儿，终于反应过来这只是一个梦。他长长地舒出一口气，随后再次躺了下去。只是那双眼睛远远近近地看着他，让他不得安睡。

“你这个骗子。”那双绿眼睛里还有着孩童未脱的稚气，瞪着他的时候却让他感到不安。“我就知道，你们大陆上没有一个好人。”

他有一堆辩解的话想说。他想说王一直想要收回分散的权力，他想说这绝非他本人的意愿，他想说他的确从来没有想过要这样做，但面对那双既愤怒又委屈的眼睛，他什么也说不出来。

“我以后不会再相信你的话了。”亚瑟瞪着他继续说。他成长得很快，不过一百多年就已经是少年的身形，脸颊还有些婴儿肥，生起气来像是小孩子的无理取闹。

“你明明说过不会再拿走属于我的任何东西。”

他的确记得，那是第一次相遇的时候他对亚瑟说的话。

——我为我的贸然侵扰致歉。作为补偿，从此诺曼底的所有土地、人民和荣耀都归于你。

当时他是这样说的。那个孩子眼里依然充满戒备，几乎一瞬间就泛起泪光。

他一下子慌了手脚。

“谁要那种东西？”那孩子颤抖的声音里染上了一丝哭腔，却固执地睁大眼睛，莹亮的泪珠窝在眼角迟迟不肯坠落。“我自己过得好好的，你们为什么不肯放过我？你们大陆上的人一个比一个讨厌！”

他无言以对。他试图靠近那个孩子，那孩子却警惕地后退了一步，眼里又是惊惧又是顽强，长斧颤颤巍巍地对准他，像一只受惊的小刺猬。

弗朗西斯毫不在意地继续靠近。那孩子眼里的恐惧越来越甚，他没有挥动长斧的力气，却也没有半点逃离的意思。那张小脸已经一片煞白，却兀自逞强地睁着眼睛直视这个侵略者。

弗朗西斯走近他，将绣着金色雄狮的红色旗帜披在他身上，然后丝毫不担心他会偷袭似的，双臂收拢抱紧了这个倔脾气的孩子，像是无声的安抚。

“不列颠半岛和诺曼底都将属于你。没有人能再把它们从你手中拿走。”

那孩子僵着身子沉默了半天，最终还是没有推开他。

第一次相遇实在算不上愉快，但时常往这个小岛上跑的弗朗西斯很快就让亚瑟放下了戒心。他不再对弗朗西斯举起武器，甚至开始越来越多地跟在弗朗西斯身边。他仰起头望着这个来自彼岸的人，眼睛里全是好奇和崇拜。

弗朗西斯亲眼看着亚瑟在他的教导下慢慢长大。这个落后程度远超他想象的孩子如同一张白纸，从礼仪和语言到政治和法律，他在白纸上肆意染上自己的颜色。那孩子脾气骄横，却是个优秀的好学生。一百年多前他还是一个远在欧罗巴边陲无人过问的野孩子，几乎任何人都可以轻易击倒他，如今他已学会了如何文明地用餐和祷告、如何书写漂亮的拉丁文、如何优雅地隐藏起撒克逊语里粗鲁的发音，就像是一个在大陆土生土长的贵族。

这都是我的功劳。弗朗西斯得意地想。直到他的王在他面前缓缓摊开一张地图，在羊皮纸上仔细标注出亚瑟现在所拥有的土地，他这才惊觉在这一百多年的时间里，那孩子已经在不知不觉中掌控了名义上属于他的大片领土，几乎超过了他自己的控制范围。

是时候收回给那些贵族的恩赐了。从好几十年前开始，他的几任国王都这样说。弗朗西斯在他们的眼里看到野心勃勃的光。这是正确的，他没有权利、也没有理由反对。于是他追随着自己的王四处征战，将四周大大小小的领土收入彀中，实实在在的权力和征服的快感让他兴奋不已，直到王的剑尖终于光明正大地指向了亚瑟。

那天在图阿尔，亚瑟顶着他们的目光签下了那份和约。亚瑟的神情从头到尾都很平静，直到最终告别的时候，弗朗西斯才看清了那双眼睛里的全部情绪。绿色的森林里安静地燃烧着火焰，他不知道那究竟是不甘，是屈辱，又亦或是压抑了许久的仇恨。

“诺曼底和安茹本就属于我，我得到这些土地的方式完全合理合法。”身量未足的少年比弗朗西斯矮一个头，但他高高扬起头颅，说得理直气壮，“更何况诺曼底本来就是你给我的，你根本没有权利夺走它。”

他顿了顿，慢慢地说：“你不该夺走它的。你这个无耻的骗子、强盗。”尽管说着这样的话，但他的声音反而是沉着的，完全听不出任何不满的情绪，却让弗朗西斯在无形中感到冰冷。

“我会夺回来的。”

从始至终，他没有看弗朗西斯一眼。

他曾经那样认真地望着弗朗西斯，清澈的眼睛里倒映出那个人比自己高大许多的身影。他的眼睛仍是浓郁的葱绿，充满原始的勃勃生机。但那些鸿蒙未开的懵懂、胆怯和憧憬早已消退得无影无踪，不知从什么时候起，那双眼睛里也有了不断滋生的侵略性。

这个孩子是我带大的。弗朗西斯有些欣慰，又有些绝望地想。是我让这个一无所知的孩子学会了谋略和掠夺，是我把他卷入了更广阔的世界。他长大了，不再像小时候一样只愿守着自己那方小小的天空。

从法国到不列颠，不过短短几个钟头的航程。他曾以为他们无限接近彼此，事到如今他突然醒悟，这个孩子是游离在汪洋上的孤岛，他们之间不远不近，始终隔着一湾海峡的距离。

他隐隐有一种感觉，他就要失去这孩子了。他曾经拥有那孩子的全部，却无法永远将他留在身边，就像没有人能豢养狮子，也没有人能束缚月光。

只是每每想起那双眼睛，他就常常觉得恍惚。一百多年来，他看着那双眼睛从天真到沉稳，从稚气到老练，从未经雕琢到深不可测，唯有那份小狮子般难以驯服的倔强，从那时到现在，始终一如既往。

**Author's Note:**

> *诺曼征服及其对英国的影响，大家应该都知道，不过多赘述，总之英国政治和文化上与欧洲大陆的联系自此开始，英法两国的孽缘也自此开始。
> 
> *13世纪以前，法国集权程度很低，法王的实际控制领域相当小，而历任英王作为法国的诸侯之一，通过联姻的方式获得了法国大片土地的继承权。但从12世纪开始，历任法王开始有意识地收回分封给贵族的土地，其中英王的诺曼底-安茹地区自然首当其冲。1206年，法王腓力二世与约翰王达成协议，英王从此不再拥有诺曼底和安茹。


End file.
